The disclosure relates to glasses that are doped with alkali metal oxides or are substantially free of such alkali metal oxides. More particularly, the disclosure relates to glasses that are alkali-doped and formable by down-draw processes such as slot-draw and fusion-draw techniques. Even more particularly, the disclosure relates to glasses that are alkali-doped and can be formed into a clad layer for a glass laminate.